Noodle-cest
by TFSyndicate
Summary: Cyborg doesn't understand what's so great about 'sex'. Fortunately, Noodle is there to help. (NOTE: CyNu Lemon, also 2Nu mini-lime)
1. Back to normal

It's been at least two weeks since Noodle's arrival on the Plastic Beach. In that time period, the building was repaired from the last pirate attack. Murdoc still kept 2D locked in his bedroom for the times he wasn't needed, and Russel was still too big to even enter the building. The robot still hung around, playing secondary guitar in the studio and watching music videos on the big screen, while leaving the intruder lookout duties to Russel. Noodle didn't mind the robot, the fact that it was modeled after a younger Noodle didn't bother her. All that cared was that the robot finally met her 'Mommy': to Noodle, that's just downright cute. This really annoyed Murdoc, mainly because his own creation was switching sides, but also because he anticipated one of the Noodles' demise and was turned down. Otherwise, everything was back to normal, and the album's recording sessions went ahead as planned.

Noodle had her bedroom set up in the broom closet where Cyborg charges her batteries every night. It was conveniently a short eleva...ugh...lift ride away to 2D's bedroom, one floor below. Noodle felt a bit worried about 2D; even though the whale was gone, 2D believed that it was only a matter of time before Murdoc hired another whale to keep watch on him. So after finishing up her futon, Noodle set off for 2D's room to comfort him.

Just as she thought, 2D was found shivering with fear by the open window.  
"Can yew luk owtsoide and see if he sent anover whale?" 2D said nervously.  
Noodle looked through the window, into the ocean outside. It was empty. She shook her head 'no', and shut the blinds.  
"Oh fank yew soo mach. I hate whales," 2D hates whales.  
Noodle gave him a hug and a kiss.  
"Do yew wanna watch a zumbee film wiff me?" he asked, "I juss gotta BLEWW RAYYYYY! of 'Nawt offa Wivvin Dead'."  
"I'll watch anything with you, 'toochie'," said Noodle.  
So they watched the movie on 2D's small portable TV (retrofitted for HD). Despite the cheap, obviously bad special effects, Noodle and 2D were genuinely scared. Noodle got closer to 2D and started cuddling with him (out of fear). Eventually the movie ended, and then came more cuddling... then kissing... then groping... then bouncing... and that's all she wrote.

Finally, amid relaxation, a noise sounded over a speaker. It was Murdoc. Who else?  
"Oy, 'Faceache'! Go find Newdull and telluh dinnuh's ready," he yelled.


	2. Dinnertime

Murdoc was a _terrible_ chef, and he himself was aware of that...actually the only thing he was good at making was eel. When he first built Cyborg, he made sure to give her exquisite culinary capabilities. He was not disappointed at the results. Of course, that didn't mean Murdoc gave up cooking altogether, but even so, it was only a matter of time before Cyborg came in to bail him out. Tonight, Murdoc decided to play it safe, and serve one of those pre-made microwavable dinners. But even this almost was a disaster before Cyborg stepped in and intervened.  
Three bowls of noodles 'n' soup were ready at the table by the time 2D and Noodle arrived in the study, flushed looks still on their faces. And then dinner began. Cyborg went off to the side and began doing her own thing: cleaning windows. Murdoc, sitting across from 2D, watched his every move, making him a little more uncomfortable than he already was. Poor 2D was worried that Murdoc would notice his and Noodle's glowing and deduce that they had sex. And from the look on his face, he was on the right track.  
"Sooo..." said Murdoc, "Whad yew do all day?"  
"I stayed in mah woom like ya tawld meh tew!" said 2D, quickly and rehearsed.  
Noodle was more calm and collected, "I visited 'Toochie' and kept him company."  
Murdoc moved his chopsticks in a circular motion, in an 'anything else?' manner.  
Noodle sighed, "We had sex."  
2D noticed Murdoc show off his 'I knew it' face, and started to sink in his seat.  
Noodle continued in an attempt to keep Murdoc at bay, "I missed you too, but we both know 'toochi' is the other cute one in the band. Besides, don't you have the robot?"  
Murdoc's mood changed to an 'mmmmmm' look, "It just izzent tha same."  
"How so?" said Noodle.  
Before Murdoc could answer, Cyborg came over to the table to see how the others were enjoying the noodles 'n' soup.  
"...Why are you glowing, Mommy?" she said.  
"How do I put this?" Noodle began, attempting to try speaking in Child's English so her robot 'daughter' would understand.  
Murdoc was more straight-forward, "Noodle. Face-ache. Baw-chickuh-wow-wow."  
Noodle's pupils shrank as she looked at Murdoc's summary, then turned back to Cyborg, "Yeah...it felt great."  
"WHAT?" said Cyborg, "Master and I do it all the time...and I don't get what's so great about it."  
Murdoc crossed his arms and gave Noodle a stare reminiscent to a Stanley Kubrick film.  
"I tulled ya so," he said.  
Noodle moved one of her hands to the bottom of her chin, and the other hand onto her elbow.  
"Hmmm...You _don't_ say..."


	3. Noodle's experiment

After dinner, Cyborg went out for a walk along the coastline, careful not to get too close to the water without electrocuting. She stopped at the jetty and sat down right in the middle, allowing her artificial intelligence to finish taking in the conversation from earlier. Several thoughts came and went, like 'What is there to like in sex?', 'Is there something that I'm missing?' and 'What is my purpose now?'.  
Meanwhile, Noodle miraculously knew what Cyborg was thinking, because she spent most of her alone time tidying up the broom closet and straightening the bedsheets on the futon, in preparation for...something. She opened one of her briefcases and pulled out some stuff: namely, a bottle of lubricant. Then she thought of the possibility of electrocution and put the bottle back in the luggage. In its place was a digital camera with a blank ScanDisk inside, which she used with the intent of taking notes on here experiment.  
Noodle looked up as she saw Cyborg walk in and prepare to hook herself up to her charging cables.  
"Hey," said Noodle, "I was thinking about what you said earlier, and I think I might be able to help you."  
"Go on," said her 'daughter'.  
"I believe your problem is that you don't have interior sensors that let you experience sexual pleasure, or at least utter related noises. If my hypothesis is correct, all you probably need is an upgrade, and then you'll be 'complete', if you know what I mean."  
"I dunno. Only master Murdoc can make adjustments to me."  
Noodle stood up. With the camera on, running, and placed on the wall side of the futon, she moved closer and put her hands on Cyborg's arms.  
"Well I'm pretty sure that if you can open up to your Master, you can also open up to your Mommy."  
The pupils on Cyborg's eyes _may_ have been painted, but you can _definitely_ see the realization dawning on her in them.

Noodle pulled Cyborg closer, separating her from the cables, and their lips touched. Noodle's wet tongue felt around Cyborg's cheap plastic tongue. On the contrary, the silicone rubber that made up the rest of her body felt unnervingly human-like. She lifted up Cyborg's shirt and observed what she saw. So far, anatomically correct. Small pink neon lights within Cyborg's cheeks illuminated, obviously to indicate blushing.  
"If it makes you comfortable, I'll take my top off too," said Noodle.  
And she did. She pulled her white dress up and off, revealing her body in its full, curvy glory, covered only by matching red undies.  
"What are we doing again?" said Cyborg, topless and confused.  
Noodle elaborated, "I'm going to touch you to find where the problems lie in particular," she began to unhook her bra from behind, "While you touch me and see how it's supposed to go down. Are you with me?"  
"I think so."  
Noodle, her boobs now dangling freely, then said "I'll go first."  
She moved her hand over one of Cyborg's tiny breasts-the size Noodle's were when she was sixteen. Noodle gave the B-cup breast a squeeze and looked up at Cyborg's face. No reaction. Just as she thought. Just to be even, she fondled the other breast with her other hand. There, that's better.  
"You're turn," said Noodle.  
Cyborg's artificial intelligence commanded her to move her hands over the (real) Noodle's C-cup boobies. She did all she could and watched as Noodle moaned in pleasure. Cyborg pinched Noodle's nipples and notice a quick yelp come out of her. That, and her legs began to buckle. After a while, she felt they did enough up there and let go.

Phase two. Noodle squatted down to Cyborg's crotch area, and gently pulled down her shorts and panties. There, in its full naked glory, was Cyborg's ersatz vagina. 'Okay, you can do this,' Noodle thought. She took her finger and slowly dipped in the sacred hole. It felt like a different type of rubber was used here, like the ones used in toys. The finger continued to maneuver its way around Cyborg's pussy, hoping to find a spot that would make her tick. Noodle looked up at the robot's face to see if anything change. Nope-just a blank stare.  
Noodle technically had all the information she needed: her 'daughter' needed sensors to help her experience pleasure. But her completionist instincts began to kick in, and she decided to finish what she started. She laid down on the futon, pulled off her own panties, and gestured Cyborg to get down and taste (or at least stick a finger up) her pussy. Noodle watched as the robot, nervous as she was, began to dip into the hole.  
"Ah! Oh yeah, that's the spot! Ooooo keep going! Ahhh...ahhhh...AHHHHH!" and she squirted.  
'Water' was all over the futon, and bit was trickling off Cyborg Noodle's finger, but thankfully, there was no electrocution. That must be _good_ shock-absorbant material in there. Cyborg crawled up on top of Noodle's body so that were face to face. She saw Noodle taking deep breaths, amidst the recovering from her massive ejaculation.  
"And that's how it's done," Noodle said finally.  
She turned off the camera.


	4. Outside assistance

Noodle swore that her and Cyborg would never talk about what happened last night. _Especially_ not to Murdoc: Noodle envisioned new internal sensors for Cyborg as an early birthday present for Murdoc.

Phase two of the plan started the moment Murdoc took off in the submarine to get some groceries. With nobody in the secret control room to keep watch over the whole of Point Nemo, Noodle took the lift to the study. 2D was asleep on the couch, so she had to be quiet. On the desk in the center of the room was a squid that Murdoc used for its ink. It was asleep too (?!). Noodle quickly and silently went through the drawers on the desk, until she came upon a pile of business cards. 'Here we go-Just what I'm looking for,' Noodle thought. She took a handful of business cards and spread them across the desk. Perhaps one of those contacts is the one Murdoc worked with when designing her robot clone. He couldn't have done it all by himself-as far as Noodle knew him, Murdoc never designed a robot before. Eventually, one card caught her eye.

 **Jon Jackson**  
 **Custom Robots for Home and Work (plus restoration)**  
 **DUMBO, New York**  
 **555-7626**

Jon arrived the moment Noodle got off the phone with him. Murdoc was still out-perfect. Cyborg, switched off for the time being, laid face up on Noodle's futon.  
"So what's wrong with her?" said Jon.  
"I believe a couple of (ahem) sensors were missing," said Noodle, trying to be as subtle as possible.  
"Touch sensors? Yeah, I sorta rushed in that area. I was hoping Murdoc wouldn't notice. Where _is_ Murdoc?"  
"He's out."  
"Ah. Left you in charge?"  
"Actually," Noodle looked left and right, "He doesn't know you're here."  
Jon nodded and got to work. He pulled Cyborg's shirt up and off, and with an X-acto blade, took off the silicon rubber skin, revealing all the gears, wires and motors inside.  
"If he comes back early and asks what's going on, you're doing a routine inspection. He'll understand," said Noodle  
"I get _that_ one a lot."

Jon opened a bag he bought with him, containing wrenches, superglue, screwdrivers, soldering irons, hammers and tape, plus the sensors he was looking for.  
"You can look away if you want," he said to Noodle, "I've worked on robots long enough to know that the guts can freak people out."  
"That's probably for the best," said Noodle, who has seen enough herself.  
With Noodle out of the room and out to the main entrance to keep an eye open for Murdoc. Jon, meanwhile, set to work on adding the missing sensors. There were different sensors that result in different reactions when put into use. One type triggered giggles, another set caused blushing, and the last batch was for pain. Jon used an equal amount of the three sets all over Cyborg's body. He attached them underneath the rubber skin: near the nipples, belly button, hips, and up around her vagina to where it short-turns at the point where the uterus would be.  
With his work done, Jon glued the skin shut-making it look like it was never opened at all. At that point, Noodle came back in.

"Murdoc's back," she said, handing a few big ones to Jon.  
"And I'm gone. See ya!" Jon took for the money and set off for his helicopter parked outside near the jetty.  
He passed by Murdoc upon emerging from the lift at the front entrance.  
"Oy Jakkson. Whattar yew dewin 'ere?" He said.  
"Oh. Uh...routine inspection."  
"Alrite."  
Jon got out of there as quickly as he could to avoid an awkward confrontation. Murdoc, who was unaware of what just happened, yelled for 2D.  
"Ey FACEACHE! 'elp me bring in da stoff!"


	5. Success (for lack of a better title)

So far, Murdoc has not cared about the upgrades made on Cyborg...nor has he noticed. After Noodle came back, he stopped having sex with the robot. It was degrading by comparison. Nowadays, he'd slip off onto the mainland, into a brothel, and do his business there, which would probably explain why he came back later than everyone expected.  
Murdoc pulled out a bottle of rum from his liquor stash in the study's globe. He turned around in time to see Cyborg emerge from the recording studio, and Noodle come out of the lift. Murdoc himself went toward the bookcase door that lead down to the security monitors.  
"Instruments are in tune, Master," said the robot.  
"Aw fank yew, Cyborg, but I dun think we'll be recording tuhday," Murdoc said in return.  
Taking in a swing of rum, he pressed in one of the books on the shelf, opening the door. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of Cyborg jumping up towards Noodle into a head-level hug ("Hi, Mommy!"). Noodle's robot 'daughter' held on by wrapping her legs around Noodle's large butt, Noodle's hand's on Cyborg's. Murdoc could've sworn there was kissing, butt-squeezing and pleasure-triggered giggling involved, but then he dismissed it as the booze talking, and left the room.  
The bookcase shut behind him, and Noodle and Cyborg let go of their suggestive hug. They both giggled out of sheer enjoyment, that Murdoc _seriously_ thought it was the booze talking. Those new sensors have definitely paid off.

On the lift ride down to the closet, Noodle asked "So how are those new sensors? Did Jon do a good job or what?"  
"It was amazing! I tried it with 'toochi' while Master was gone again, and I've never felt anything like it before."  
"So _now_ do you understand why sex is an amazing experience?"  
"So much that I wanna do it again!"  
"I knew you would."  
The Noodles exited the lift, swinging over the handrail instead of taking the nearby flight of stairs, to their 'bedroom' doors.

Back in their makeshift bedroom that is the broom closet, Noodle was the first on the futon, her briefcase with the lubricant pulled out from underneath. She turned around at Cyborg standing behind her.  
"Okay, strip for Mommy!" she said.  
Cyborg did just that, while Noodle opened the briefcase and pulled out a doubled-ended dildo. 'But first to see if it was _really_ worth it', she thought. Holding the dildo behind her back, Noodle stood up, turning around once more. As expected, the robot her was naked. Her breasts were budding as much as the last time her 'mother' saw them. Her vagina was twitching; anxiously waiting for something to probe inside her. Noodle used her free hand to fondle one of Cyborg's boobies. It still had that fake, yet unnerving human-line feel to it, but this time it triggered a reaction-a flushed look-on the robot's face, thanks to the newly-implemented sensors. The nipples, likewise.

Noodle squatted down and licked Cyborg's pussy. The rubber her tongue felt was the same as before, but Cyborg didn't care: it was _her_ pussy.  
"Oh yes. Oh _yes!_ That's it, right there," Noodle heard her robot double hyperventilate, "I'm gonna...I'm gonna...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
Cyborg's sensors were triggered to the peak of excitement; the point where a regular girl would squirt like there's no tomorrow. But Cyborg's pussy was bone dry: the price you have to pay when you're a robot girl with anatomically correct junk.  
"That was (huff) _amazing_!" Cyborg panted, "Is it my turn?"  
"Better. How about we experience it at the _same time_?" Noodle finally revealed the doubled ended dildo from behind. Cyborg's eyes, though painted, sparkled with glee.

The Noodles lined up their pussies with one another, and slid the dildo between them. It slid in smoothly. The pleasure came in for the both of them like never before. They pulled themselves toward each other, then they pushed away, then toward, then away, toward, away. Noodle's face at this point was as flushed as the one on her robot 'daughter'. The experience became more intense within each forward-backward motion, the panting louder and louder as well.  
Noodle finally reached her climax and a huge load squirted out of her pussy in Cyborg's direction like a water pistol. That was not to say Cyborg didn't reach _her_ peak; she 'came' at around the same time as Noodle. But as before, her fake, rubber pussy was dry...except for Noodle's 'waters', which didn't affect her in a critical way.  
And the whole erotic moment was captured on Noodle's camcorder, for her to treasure forever.

The summer came to an end a few weeks later: Murdoc escaped in his submarine with Cyborg in tow. He never figured out jack squat about the pleasure sensors Jon implemented under the robot's skin. Noodle set off through her own means-in a FedEx box, like the one she originally arrived at Kong in-en route to Japan. She was along, but she had her camcorder, her dildo, and all the other sex toys in her luggage to keep her company during the long journey.


End file.
